User talk:AuronKaizer/Archive IV
Images Video Hey AuronKaizer. I wanted to give you a heads up on a new project that we, the Wikia Gaming Team, are starting. I'm going to the top gaming wikis and adding relevant videos (from YouTube) to a few of the most popular/visited articles. We'll be tracking their usage to find out if it could be an extra enhancement that people will use. If you have any questions, feedback, etc, feel free to drop me a message. JoePlay (talk) 22:28, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :I apologize if any of the videos don't follow Zelpapedia's policy (I didn't know you had a video policy). Feel free to either remove the videos I added or replace them with better choices. The only thing that matters, as far as our experiment goes, is that there are videos to click on (for tracking purposes). The specific videos themselves are irrelevant to the test, but I do try to choose videos that are appropriate to the article I'm adding them to. Again, sorry for any problems. If you have any other feedback, don't hesitate to contact me. JoePlay (talk) 19:07, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Hello Hey, I'm Em, Inksplotch or whatever. I'm new here (my cousin told me about this site) and even though I have to come to her house to get on the computer, she told me that questions she doesn't know I should ask you. I don't have any questions right nw, but I just wanted to say hi, so hi! You have a really good sense of humor, the siggy thing at the top of the talk bubble thingy. Lol, I feel like I'm talking to someone really really important so I keep checking my spelling and my grammer, lol. Ttyl, ~ Inksplotch Heh, Xicera is my cousin, and we are both extremely random. We get weird looks at lesat five times a day. I want your opinion on something though. What do you think about Organization XIII on Zelda wikia? I personally think it's pointless as I said on a rant. But I'm just curious. Inksplotch Isn't most of it already covered by the seven sages? Yeah. Xicera joined and quit as did I. I sugested they go actually help revive the Organization XIII wiki. They seem to like the idea... But all we can do is just hope for the best. My cousin is crazy about Kingdom Hearts, so she hopes it can continue on the actual wiki it matches. I'm a bit depressed. People say I'm normal when I'm depressed... My great grandma just died and I just got back from her funeral. Wii Registration Numbers I'm not sure if it's my place to say anything... But I like the idea, maybe the forum could be like a stickied thread? Xicera has a wii, but if I know her dad, he'd kill her if she gave it out so she may have to ask. Heck, he's not to crazy about her being on here talking to poeples she doesn't know (neither are my parents...) so, yeah. And if you're looking for a new system, get the new one... I think it's the playstation three but it could be xbox, I forgot. But it makes the wii look like... -thinks- a simple original version of the ameboy. It's awesome. Inksplotch On Halloween, Xicera told me she was at her other Cousins house to take them trick or treating. Her undle wa playing this game with cars on the internet where you try to crash other cars. If you have a camera, it would take a picture of the person you crashed. She had this hot-pink wig and her uncle aimed the camera at her so that everytime they got crashed, she'd make a face and they'd see it. She told me the most common face she made was puckering up and making the peace sign with her hands. I wish I would have been there. Inksplotch Vandal Can you pretty please ban this IP? 98.216.37.188 Friedbeef1 Argue 01:40, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Hey, Single Timeline Theory was vandalized. I don't know how to fix it besides telling an admin, so I thought I'd let you know. Entrana Yeah, this guy has some disturbing stuff under "swords/weapons used by Link" in his table of favorites. Not really a vandal, but you should probably tell him that's not acceptable. He's also adding links to games that have nothing to do with Zelda, which then makes them come up under the "wanted articles" category, which irritates me. Bek The Conqueror 05:08, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :All the stuff is in his userpage. And, I didn't create a new headline for this particular comment because it fits better in the context of this exchange. But I'll do it next time, okay? Just didn't get how these things worked. Bek The Conqueror 05:47, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Apology References So... ummm.... I've noticed you guys have been removing references from your articles. (The latest ones I've seen were by AuronKaizer so that is why I'm telling you here.) If this has anything to do with why there seems to be no references on Zelda Wiki.org, then there is something you need to know: We are having technical problems over there. References won't display for users that are not logged in. (http://zeldawiki.org/Zelda_Wiki.org:Castle_Town). We're trying to fix it. So if you guys have been thinking that we don't have references, now you know why it seems that way.—Matt (talk) 07:57, November 26, 2008 (UTC) :Well, actually, we've decided not to use references and citations here since the games are perfect sources by themselves. We sometimes use them to source very disputable things that cannot be proven by checking the games, but that's not very often at all. Thanks for the information though...I'm not sure if any active editors here even check ZeldaWiki.org, but I may be wrong. --AuronKaizer 08:29, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::That is what we use. Nearly all of our sources are from the games. They consist of in-game quotes.—Matt (talk) 09:03, November 26, 2008 (UTC) Wii Registration #'s (revisited) Message about messages at top of page TP Speculation I just noticed it when I look because was like "Okay where's that reference I would love to see that reference :That reference is probably buried together with Jimmy Hoffa and the Holy Grail. --AuronKaizer 18:44, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Vandal Hi, has been vandalising Hyrulean Civil War and Man of Smiles. I undid bvoth his edits, but I suck when it comes to warning people, so I figured I would alert you. Thanks, [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 17:54, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, thanks for the heads-up. I swear, these vandals are running out of ideas. That or they can't be bothered with christmas stress. --AuronKaizer 19:37, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Question AK, I have a question for you. As you know, the Watcher is unable to join this wiki due to concerns expressed by his father. However, I would like to make a user page so I can have a link to it when I post comments, vote, ect. My question is this: Would it be legal for me to create my own user page if I'm not a registered user? Sincerelly, Watcher :I don't really know. There's no rule against it, but I've never come across a situation like that before...you'd better ask Richard, he's tight with the Wikia project and stuff like this. --AuronKaizer 01:45, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Who's this Richard? I've been surfing wikis for over a year, but I've never heard of him. Sincerelly, Watcher. Never mind, I found him. Sincerelly, Watcher. hey QUESTION! halopedia stuff AHHHH! QUESTION 2!! User:Sonic Fan -- How do u make a poll vote count my poll vote never counts!!!!!! Just a Question Talk Box Hey, Ak, I've looked at your talk boxes a lot and you're constantly changing your header. Care to explain exactly why? Sincerely, Watcher. :Well, I'm using one of the scripts native to the Wikia coding. The code bracket "" initiates a sort of random script that chooses one of several options, enclosed within a "" bracket. For instance, putting "Monkeyspam is good hamYeaghisirsiqrqweoaskdasjf" will prompt the coding to randomly display one of the two choices. Yeah, I'm not really too good at explaining stuff like this and you were probably confused right then and there but that's how it works. --AuronKaizer( ) 01:04, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :So, you just have a whole slew of options and it is all just randomly chosen by the computer? Am I right? Sincerely, Watcher. ::Yep, you got that right! Also, every instance of the talk bubble on a page loads a different text, if you've noticed. Better than having a static message, I say. --AuronKaizer( ) 15:53, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Page needs deleted/redirected or something Hello again! I was wondering if there was something you could fix for me. In my tinkering in the Oracle games sections, i misspelled "Bipin" as "Bippin", thus creating the link to its unwritten page. Not realizing i had misspelled it, i went on and created the page under "Bippin". So, now there is a page for both Bippin and Bipin(the correct one). If you could take appropriate action in deleting/redirecting/fixing "Bippin" I would appreciate it a lot. I have already gone through pages containing the misspelled version and fixed their spelling and links, so they should all be correct, but now its just the problem of the unneeded page. Thanks again and sorry for the inconvenience. :( By the way, VERY funny page, the summary of Zelda II almost reduced me to tears :D Triforce 14 23:53, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed that. I redirected the "Bippin" page to "Bipin". Thanks for the compliments about the page, it's not that often I come across anyone who thinks my sense of humor is funny. Just ask Xykeb Zraliv ;) --AuronKaizer( ) 01:04, 28 December 2008 (UTC) New Rule incoming Hey AK will you set up a vote an a new rule? or tell me how?--[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] ''link'' 16:01, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :Well, we have no real "system" for that as such. You can always create a forum thread about the rule you want to implement/change/baste in cooking oil and set it up much like a Temple of Courage suggestion. If a majority votes yes, we admins will discuss it and the change is truly of benefit to the Zeldapedia, it will be done. --AuronKaizer( ) 16:05, 28 December 2008 (UTC) can you give me the announcement Template?--[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] ''link'' 16:16, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :Wow, I think I've got a temporary memory loss, I can't for the life of me remember the name of it...try asking Richard. --AuronKaizer( ) 16:26, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Stubs Hey again. What exactly defines a "stub"? Furthermore, what constitutes for its removal from a page? Thanks, Triforce 14 21:56, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Never mind, got an answer :) Magical Ring redirects Hey, thanks a bunch for creating all those redirects to the Magical Ring page! Sorry about all the editing/format mistakes I've made though; I'll work on that in the future. Triforce 14 01:26, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Hey, it was my pleasure. It's all for the benefit of ZP. And don't worry about the mistakes, you'll get it...eventually. Heck, you're better at the formatting than most other users anyway. Oracle games for the win. --AuronKaizer( ) 04:26, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Apology A bit of help? Okay, so I made it for you. So, what you do to make it work is type in this code. It will appear as the following; Have fun with your template. If you have any more questions, ask away! You can also change the colours and signature and stuff by editing it yourself. --AuronKaizer( ) 00:52, 14 January 2009 (UTC) AuronKaizer/Archive 04